Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna -HIATUS-
by Demonlic
Summary: Tsuna likes to go on adventures and create chaos. He brings with him, Hibari Kyoya the most feared person in Namimori. but first. We're going to see how their adventure first started together. Pairings inside. Mostly random. Probably OOC characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: It's like one-shots in a way. I'm bored okay! I also have no clue what to type for Pokemon Hitman Reborn, Mafia Reality and all the other fanfictions that I haven't completed. My OCs won't appear at all in this fanfiction. I'll upload this one because I feel like it.**

 **Jackson: They will start off as children, she got inspired by another fanfiction which she can't remember what it's called.**

 **Destroyer: The only OCs are the Kyoya's parents, that's it. I think.**

 **Main Pairing: 1827**

 **Side Pairings: Various**

 **~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **Age: 5**

"Tsu-kun, we have new neighbours! We're going to go greet them." Said Nana who was cooking breakfast.

"Hai!" Said Tsuna who was currently drawing a tuna…. What?

Nana finished cooking and gave Tsuna his breakfast.

 **~ At the neighbour's house ~**

Nana knocked on the door with Tsuna hiding behind her leg.

"Be right there!" Said a voice behind the door.

The two of the Sawadas heard footsteps coming towards the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long black hair which reached her waist. She was wearing a white shirt and black baggy pants. She also looked very bored and doesn't seem to care about life. She had sharp grey eyes which for some reason flashed purple when she saw who was at the door.

"Who may you two be?" She asked in an disinterested tone.

Nana just smiled and said "We're your neighbours. I'm Sawada Nana and the boy hiding behind my leg is Tsunayoshi but I call him Tsu-kun!"

The woman raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"My name is Hibari Nuvola." She said as she motioned for the two of them to come inside. (Note: Nuvola is Destroyer but different name. You'll probably figure it out in another fanfiction.)

Nana gladly went inside with Tsuna clutching her leg.

Nuvola swore she could see flowers floating around the two. She even saw a bunny.

She sighed and closed the door. She should have slept in.

It's too god damn early.

It's 5:00 am in the morning. She wanted to sleep in till the afternoon.

Once Nuvola had closed the door, she could hear Nana talking to her husband, Cielo.

She rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs to go back to sleep. (Note: The stairs were in front of the door. Think of the Sawada House.)

In the living room was Nana and Cielo talking with their children sitting next to them.

"This here is Kyoya. He's my son, he's two years older than your son." Said Cielo smiling as he ruffled Kyoya's hair.

Nana smiled. "This is Tsunayoshi, I call him Tsu-kun and others would call him Tsuna!" She said.

Cielo smiled. "Kyo-kun, why don't you go play with Tsuna." He said to his son.

"Why should I play with a herbivore?" He asked.

Cielo sighed. He knew he shouldn't let Nuvola let Kyoya watch that animal show about herbivores, omnivores and carnivores. That messed up his logic.

"Cielo-san, it's alright. It may or may not be better if Kyo-kun doesn't play with Tsu-kun." Said Nana with a happy tone.

Cielo looked confused as well as Kyoya.

"The thing is… Tsu-kun likes to cause chaos with other people, there are times where he'll randomly go somewhere to only end up coming back home half naked. He tends to do that to get inspiration for his drawing!" Said Nana like it was normal.

Cielo face palmed.

"It's the same with Nuvola except she doesn't go half naked and she does it for music writing. Most of her music is creepy." He said with a sigh.

The two adults then started randomly talking about cooking and other stuff.

Tsuna looked at Kyoya and decided.

He'll make the boy follow him on his adventure of chaos.

"Ne~ Kyo-kun do you want to come on an adventure with me to cause chaos?" He asked the boy who didn't even listen to what Nana said about Tsuna.

Kyoya looked at the boy like he was crazy. How can a herbivore like him cause chaos.

"I may be small but I can cause a lot of chaos!" Said Tsuna.

Kyoya nodded.

Tsuna smiled and got off the couch and grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Mama, Cielo-san! Kyo-kun and I are going to play!" He shouted as he left the house dragging Kyoya with him.

The two adults froze when they heard what Tsuna said.

"Cielo, didn't you know that Kyoya did not listen to what Nana said about Tsunayoshi." Said Nuvola walking into the living room just to fall onto the couch with her head on Cielo's lap.

Cielo sighed.

Let's see what the two chibis are going to do.

"Tsunayoshi." Said Kyoya gaining Tsuna's attention.

Tsuna tilted his head at Kyoya.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kyoya supressed a blush coming on his face due to Tsuna's moe leaking out of him.

"Why do you want to cause chaos?" He asked him.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he thought about it. (Note: The next bit I don't own. I got it from another fanfiction which I forgot but Reborn had said it to Tsunayoshi.)

"For adventure and chaos." He said.

Kyoya mentally face palmed. That didn't answer anything at all; then again Tsuna is five years old but sometimes doesn't speak like a five year old.

Tsuna just smiled at him and kept dragging him to who knows where.

"Also, call me Tsu-kun! Not Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said as he dragged him to a café…

Wait, why are they going to a café?

Kyoya didn't want to know.

"Hello there, little boys. Where are your parents?" Asked some random person who just walked up to them. (Note: They are close to the café but not in front of it or inside.)

Tsuna just looked at the person and said "Mama told me not to talk to strangers." And kept on walking.

That is until he realized that he wasn't moving.

"I can help you two go back to your parents." Said the person whose name shall be….. Mukuro the Pineapple King II.

Kyoya wasn't doing anything since he was thinking about something that is until he realized that Tsuna was holding his hand anymore.

He looked up and saw the Pineapple King II, Mukuro holding Tsuna.

He attacked the pineapple with tonfas which came out of nowhere, thanks to Nuvola teaching him how to make his weapons appear and disappear out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Shouted Mukuro letting go of Tsuna who landed on his feet.

Tsuna just stared as Kyoya kept on beating the pineapple.

Once that was done, the two chibis went on their merry way to the café leaving the pineapple on the ground.

"Mukuro-sama?" Asked a girl who looked like the pineapple but had purple(?) hair and purple eyes with an eyepatch on. She was poking the pineapple on the ground with her trident.

 **Destroyer: How did you like it?**

 **Mukuro: Kufufu…. Why was I beaten by the skylark?**

 **Destroyer: I hate pineapples, that's why. Kuku…**

 **Mukuro: Kufufufu….**

 **Destroyer: Kukukuku…**

 **Mukuro: Kufufuf-**

 **Jackson: -punches Mukuro into a wall- Enough with the creepy laughing.**

 **Destroyer: Kuku?**

 **Jackson: That includes you.**

 **Destroyer: -sulks in a corner-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroyer: Hello, I am back. I'm also back in school as it had recently (by the time I write this) has started.**

 **Jackson: Her internet was dying for the last few days.**

 **Destroyer: Enjoy.**

 **Main Pairing: 1827**

 **Side Pairings: Various**

 **~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **Age 5 (Tsunayoshi's case) 7 (Kyoya's case)**

Tsuna was happily humming as he walked to the park with Nana and Kyoya. The three of them decided to go outside to play (more like Tsuna forced Kyoya to come with him to a herbivorous place).

Once they had reached the park. Tsuna went onto the swings dragging Kyoya with him.

When did he even hold Kyoya's hand? It was when he forced him to go to the park with him and Nana.

Speaking of Nana, she was just smiling and had gone over to the bench near the swings to watch over them from a far.

Okay, uhh…. Let's see what Kyoya and Tsuna are doing!

"Kyo-kun, I see the Pineapple King II from here!" Shouted Tsuna from atop of the slide. They had moved from the swings to the slide to get a better view of the playground…. At least in Tsuna's case. Kyoya was dragged by him.

He still doesn't know how Tsuna has that much strength because he looks like a bunny.

"Pineapple King II?" Questioned Kyoya from the bottom of the slide.

Tsuna nodded. "That person that tried to kidnap me!" He said.

Kyoya nodded, he remembered who that person was.

The Pineapple had tried to take away his herbivore.

Kyoya's eyes widen before going back to normal. What was he thinking?

That the herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi was his?!

That didn't sound bad at all….

"Kyo-kun! Are you listening to me at all?!" Whined Tsuna he slid down the slide and landed in front of Kyoya.

Tsuna pouted. "Kyo-kun, I was saying that the Pineapple King II has brought someone who looks like him as well as a man wearing a suit with a fedora on his head… He does have really cool sideburns though…" He said but mumbled the last bit to himself.

Kyoya looked at Tsuna before looking to see where the Pineapple King II was.

He found him.

The Pineapple was talking to another Pineapple but the other Pineapple seemed like a person who wouldn't kidnap his Tuna so he will name her EyePatch since she had an eye patch on one of her eyes.

He looked to see where the fedora wearing man was and saw him leaning against a tree near the Pineapple and EyePatch.

True to what Tsuna had mumbled. He does have really cool sideburns.

"Kyo-kun! Let's create some chaos to the Pineapple!" Said Tsuna in glee.

Kyoya thought about it and nodded. He wanted to take revenge on that Pineapple for trying to kidnap Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled brightly and started to tell his plan to Kyoya.

Meanwhile with Nana….

"Ara, seems like Tsu-kun is going to cause some chaos today." She said happily.

She looked towards the group that her son and Kyoya were going to cause chaos to.

'I bet it's the man with the pineapple hair.' She thought as she sipped her drink.

She looked back to Tsuna and Kyoya.

'I think I know why Tsu-kun wants to cause chaos. The Pineapple must of tried to kidnap him….' She thought.

She then realized what she thought.

Kidnap her Tsu-kun?!

She was going to help her son in this. No one tries to take away her Tsu-kun without her permission unless the person wants to marry her Tsu-kun but it has to be Kyoya.

She walked over to Tsuna and asked if she could help which Tsuna gladly agreed.

Okay, so while they are planning on how to cause chaos to the Pineapple and his group (except for the lady in the group. Tsuna remembered that she gave him a lollipop when he was sad), let's see where Tsuna got his love of adventure and chaos from.

 **~ In the Vongola Rings ~**

"Seems like Tsu-kun is going to cause some chaos to your descendant, Daemon." Said Giotto.

Daemon sighed as he watched Giotto talk about Tsuna about how he was going to succeed his ancestor as the Vongola Decimo and that he was the cutest little descendant he had ever seen.

Now that Daemon thought about it.

Why was his descendant (and possibly Elena's descendant) looked like adults when they are truly just children around Kyoya's age?

 **~ Back to the real world ~**

"Mukuro-sama, why must we be adults?" Asked Chrome clutching her trident to her chest.

"Kufufu…. You see my dear Nagi, the reason we are adults is to have fun." Said Mukuro.

Chrome was slightly confused. They don't need to be adults to have fun, they can be in their children form and still have fun and not waste their energy by keeping up the illusion of being adults.

Mukuro then started to explain to Chrome why they had to be using their illusions to make them look like adults.

Reborn just sighed at this and glanced to where the two chibis are and saw them talking (more like Tsuna talking) to a woman who seemed to be the chibi brunet's mother.

'I have a bad feeling something is going to happen and it's going to have lots of pineapples involved…' He thought tilting his fedora down to cover his eyes.

Anyways…. Let's see what plan Tsuna has come up with.

Kyoya will create a distraction to make Fedora (Reborn's codename) to go somewhere else

Kyoya smirked.

This was going to be easy. All he had to do was demand Fedora to fight him.

That was it really and it was the only thing Kyoya could think of since the man seemed very strong (according to Tsuna).

Nana was to ask EyePatch (Chrome's codename if you didn't remember) if she wanted to eat some ice-cream with her

Nana smiled.

Seems like Tsuna had some sort of feeling that he thinks that EyePatch is actually a child around Kyoya's age.

She didn't mind at all. EyePatch looked a bit too skinny for a normal female adult anyways.

She should buy EyePatch some food while she's at it.

Tsuna was to go up to Pineapple King II (he still doesn't know why he's the second Pineapple King, his intuition says he's the second Pineapple King so he'll go along with it) and ask if he could play a game with him.

Tsuna grinned. He was going to cause a lot of chaos towards the Pineapple King II for trying to kidnap him.

He just needed some pineapples to throw at the Pineapple first.

He didn't need to go buy some because apparently after Kyoya had asked (demanded) Fedora to fight him and found out that his name was actually Reborn.

Reborn had pineapples with him for some strange reason and was going to help Tsuna cause chaos.

Reborn also told him that the Pineapple's name is Mukuro while EyePatch's name is Chrome.

"Thank you Reborn-san!" Said Tsuna cheerfully as he took the bag of pineapples and ran towards Mukuro to finish off the plan.

Mukuro was wondering why Reborn had gave the chibi brunet a bag full of, was that pineapples?

Why would an adult give a child a bag full of pineapples?

Oh, looks like the chibi brunet is heading his way.

He shuddered. He's getting a bad vibe from the kid.

 **Destroyer: Sorry, I ended it there. Microsoft just fucking decided to fucking close the program and I lost the last bits of the story.**

 **Jackson: She's pissed that she decided to curse. In one language.**


	3. Happy (belated) birthday Tsunayoshi!

**It's Tsuna's birthday and our special skylark has a present for him. (Omake)  
**

* * *

 **~ Hibari Household ~**

Kyoya sighed.

He was having trouble on what to give to Tsuna.

In front of him on the table was two items, the one on the left was a bracelet which was the color purple and there were metals that looked like a skylark and tuna, on the tuna was Tsuna's name and on the skylark was Kyoya's name.

The one on the right was a necklace which was made of gold except for the locket which was silver and inside the locket had his and Tsuna's picture when they were little and were on top of Mukuro who was actually a child.

Kyoya chuckled as he remembered the day where they defeated the Pineapple King II. It was the most memorable experience that had happened. (Could be because they got ice cream as a reward for defeating Mukuro.)

Then he remembered Mukuro who kept on flirting with his Tsuna ever since that day.

He picked up both items and started to think which one to give to Tsuna.

"Kyoya, you're deciding which one to give, yes?" asked Nuvola who entered the room with a towel over her neck. She just finished taking a shower.

Kyoya nodded.

Nuvola looked at the two items.

"Give them both. I don't mind at all." She said.

Kyoya looked at her for permission which she just nodded.

Nuvola had made those two items for Kyoya to give them to Tsuna.

One to be when he confesses to Tsuna or when Tsuna does since Kyoya has his pride and other for Tsuna's birthday.

"Thank you." Kyoya said to Nuvola as he went out of the house to find Tsuna.

Nuvola blinked and she smiled a bit.

Looks like Kyoya can say thank you to his own parent.

She signed as she remembered the time where Cielo died.

Her smile turned into a frown. She's got a lot of things to do which was to search the remaining members of Demonlic.

As for Kyoya, he managed to find Tsuna in the park sitting by the swings.

Kyoya smiled a bit and walked over to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya greeted.

Tsuna looked up and smiled at Kyoya.

"Hello Kyo-kun, is there something you need?" He asked.

Kyoya twitched a bit. Tsuna still called him Kyo-kun even to this day.

"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi." Said Kyoya softly as he gave Tsuna his presents.

Tsuna's eyes widen a bit as he saw the presents.

"Why did you give me two?" He asked.

Kyoya soften his eyes and replied "Don't you want to go out with me?" He even said that in a fake hurt tone.

Tsuna's eyes grew even bigger than before.

"Kyo-kun, I would love to go out with you." Tsuna said as he grinned.

Kyoya smiled slightly and went behind Tsuna to put on the necklace for him while Tsuna placed on the bracelet.

Kyoya went to stand in front of Tsuna and held out his hand towards him.

Tsuna smiled and took his hand.

They started to walk to a café where they would start their first date.

A fact and it's a bit of a spoiler in a way.

Kyoya had fallen in love with Tsuna when they had defeated Mukuro and now they're in middle school. (Basically Tsuna's 14 and Kyoya's 16.)

* * *

 **Destroyer: I had completely forgot about Tsunayoshi's birthday so here is a birthday gift to him. Happy belated birthday Tsunayoshi.**

 **Jackson: You know after her Microsoft Word decided to close on her, it wouldn't work. She got it to work today but she copied and pasted this one shot from her phone.**

 **Destroyer: It annoys me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Destroyer: Another chapter!**

 **Jackson: I'm sure that when you guys read the chapter for Tsuna's birthday that Cielo died. It will be happening in this story but it won't be happening until much later and it will be revealed.**

 **Destroyer: The chapter was for Tsunayoshi's birthday since I completely forgot about it.**

 **Jackson: That was basically something like a filler I guess.**

 **Destroyer: Enough chat, let's begin**

 **~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **Ages**

 **Tsuna – 5**

 **Kyoya – 7**

Mukuro watched as the boy walked up to him.

"Kufufu…. Is there something you need little one?" He asked.

Tsuna merely grinned at him and took off his bag.

'What is the child thinking of doing?' Mukuro thought to himself.

"PINEAPPLE ATTACK!" Tsuna shouted as he opened his bag and threw many pineapples at Mukuro.

Mukuro looked shocked and tried to escape the pineapple attack.

He got hit on the head by a pineapple.

He fell to the ground dispelling his illusion.

Tsuna just looked at Mukuro's body and shrugged.

He decided to dump the bag of pineapples on Mukuro's back and left.

"Kufufu….." Mukuro laughed before he fell unconscious.

Reborn walked up to the body of Mukuro and kicked it.

'Tch… He's still alive…' He thought bitterly.

He turned towards where Tsuna was dancing around Kyoya because of his victory of defeating the Pineapple King II.

Reborn chuckled at the sight. Kyoya was getting dizzy because Tsuna was spinning him around.

It was a sight to see.

"Seems like the child isn't dead…" Said a voice.

Reborn pointed his gun towards the voice.

The person was Nuvola.

She chuckled.

"I'm not here to assassinate anyone…" She said poking Mukuro with a stick.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"I've retired as an assassin; you don't know that after all." She said softly as she took Mukuro out from under the bag of pineapples.

"Then what are you doing here?" Reborn demanded.

Nuvola looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"I'm only in Namimori to protect Cielo. No one else, not even my own son who is Tsunayoshi's friend." She said.

She smiled and then disappeared.

Reborn frowned. He never did understand why Nuvola was obsessed with Cielo.

Wait…. Nuvola said son.

Reborn looked at where Tsuna and Kyoya were.

He made the connections between Kyoya and Nuvola.

'No wonder they looked alike.' He thought.

He picked up Mukuro and walked towards the two.

"Kyo-kun, we should go raid the sweets store!" Said Tsuna excited about raiding a sweets store.

Reborn twitched. Why would they want to raid the sweets store for?

"No. We're not going to raid the sweets store." Said Kyoya denying raiding a sweets store. He did not want to get in trouble with the police.

Somewhere, Cielo and Nuvola sneezed.

Tsuna pouted at Kyoya and gave him the puppy dog look.

Kyoya's eyes widen at the sight.

Tsuna was being too fucking cute. (Note: Being with Nuvola who swears in different languages and in Japanese when she's pissed cause poor little Kyo-kun to swear a tiny bit…)

Reborn smirked. He wanted to see what Kyoya was going to say and how long it's going to take.

Kyoya sighed. "Fine, we'll raid a sweets store." He admitted.

Tsuna smiled so brightly that some of the birds flying fell onto the ground because of how bright it was.

Nana came prepared with sunglasses.

'Too bright!' Both Reborn and Kyoya thought as they were blinded by Tsuna's smile.

Which Reborn had dropped Mukuro on the ground because of the brightness.

Mukuro was awoken when he hit the ground.

"Ne~ Mukuro-kun~ Want to be my friend?" Asked Tsuna looking down at Mukuro and had his foot on Mukuro's stomach to prevent him from moving.

Mukuro looked at Tsuna's face and saw his eyes glowing orange. He nodded quickly.

Tsuna smiled and took his foot off his stomach and helped him up, just to throw him directly at Kyoya.

'Kufufu…. What the –' He didn't get to finish that thought until he crashed into Kyoya.

Kyoya became pissed and started to beat the living daylights out of Mukuro.

Tsuna just happily smiled and talked with Chrome (who had turned back into a child) about some random stuff.

* * *

 **Destroyer: The ending was kind of random. I couldn't think of anything else sorry. Also sorry for taking so long. I had lots of homework, couldn't think of ideas, an exam today and an assignment for the past week.**

 **Jackson: I hoped you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Destroyer: I have a fictionpress account with the same name which is Demonlic. I'm planning on uploading a story about Demonlic there and how they all met and stuff. Tsunayoshi and Kyoya may pop up or mentioned in the story of Demonlic which will be called... Demonlic.**

 **Jackson: The story name of Demonlic's backstory and how they met is Demonlic.**

 **Destroyer: That's basically it. The story's name is Demonlic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Age ~**

 **Tsuna: 10**

 **Kyoya: 12**

Tsuna emerged from an alleyway and smiled. He started to skip all the way home with Kyoya who later came out of the alleyway with him.

In the alleyway were some thugs who were beaten to near death by Kyoya and for some reason they were crying…. Oh right, Tsuna had said some _things_ that made them cry and beg for forgiveness.

You really wouldn't want to know what he said…

While they were walking (skipping in Tsuna's case), they saw some kind of purple thing fly up into the air and explode which the explosion looked like a kitsune mask.

"Mother…." Said Kyoya staring up at the explosion.

Tsuna looked at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the purple thing flew up from.

 **~ Where ever the purple thing flew up from ~**

Tsuna realised that he was getting closer to an amusement park which the Hibari family somehow owned.

They could hear screaming from inside of the amusement park. They also heard a voice booming from the amusement park.

" **You killed him! You killed Cielo!** " Said the voice which sounded like Nuvola.

Once they reached the amusement park, they saw that the gates to the park were completely destroyed.

They also saw many bodies of men in suits and there were some women in suits dead on the ground.

"Kyo-kun…. I think we should prepare for what's going to come." Said Tsuna seriously as he placed on some orange fingerless gloves which instantly turned into metal gloves (the Vongola ver x gloves) and looked at Kyoya with orange eyes and a pure orange sky flame burning on his forehead (how he acquired that? Nuvola taught him how to fight hand-to-hand combat but Cielo taught him the Dying Will Flames, his flames weren't sealed by the way... It's because Nono came two weeks after Tsuna visited Kyoya and Nuvola had warned Nono not to seal his flames or else Tsuna's growth will be of a baby who's an idiot and can't seem to walk properly.)

They ran into the amusement park and saw Nuvola with six other people.

She was holding Cielo in her arms.

One of the six looked at Tsuna and Kyoya and mouthed for them to be quiet.

They took a peak and saw a man who was wearing a hood which covered most of his face but they could see that the man had dark green hair.

"So what if I killed your boss?" Asked the man looking straight at Nuvola.

She didn't reply to his question but instead many spears appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the man.

" **Kill…** " Said Nuvola as she slowly looked up at the man and glared at him.

One of the six (a woman) disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of Tsuna and Kyoya.

"Nuvola-san says to take you two somewhere far away and safe but you'll still see what will happen." Said the woman.

Tsuna and Kyoya exchanged eye contact and nodded. The two of them had seen when Nuvola had gotten angry; it was because Cielo had got into the hospital with serious injuries.

They were then teleported onto the Ferris wheel where they could see what was happening down below.

They watched as the man get stabbed over and over with Nuvola's spears.

Tsuna closed his eyes once he saw lots of blood pour out of the man. He just couldn't take the sight of someone getting killed.

Kyoya was getting sick as he watched the scene but he didn't avert his eyes as he had some kind of feeling he'll be doing something similar to what Nuvola was doing but not as gory, more like giving people a cut or something.

"Tsuna-kun, you can open your eyes now. It's over." Said the woman.

Tsuna peaked through his fingers and saw that somehow the man had disappeared and all that was left was the cloak of the man.

The woman smiled and teleported the three of them to the group below.

Nuvola muttered some things under her breath.

A man with black hair with the ends tinted with silver and has emerald green eyes wearing what looked like an army suit walked up to her.

"Nuvola-san…." Said the man touching her shoulder.

Nuvola sighed. "I know…" She replied as she stood up with Cielo in her arms.

She turned to the kids who were standing in front of the woman.

"Tsunayoshi, can you let Kyoya stay with you for a while?" She asked looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded.

Nuvola smiled a bit.

* * *

 **Destroyer: You know what…. I have no clue what I just typed down at all.**

 **Jackson: How did Cielo die?**

 **Destroyer: Getting tortured by the man in the cloak with dark green hair as Nuvola could only watch as Cielo got stabbed so many times protecting her.**

 **Jackson: Is Nuvola weak or something?**

 **Destroyer: No, she's on Reborn's level in a way but she has an illness which hinder her to fight a lot so she can't fight unless it's serious.**

 **Jackson: Then how come she didn't save Cielo?**

 **Destroyer: You ask too many questions. It's because Cielo ordered her to not use her power at all. She can't refuse her own boss's orders.**

 **Jackson: Can I ask one more question?**

 **Destroyer: Even though you already did. Whatever.**

 **Jackson: When are you going to upload Demonlic on ?**

 **Destroyer: …. I don't know, I already planned on making Angenic Elite Academy and I can't think of a plot for Demonlic anyways….**

 **Jackson: I see…**

 **Destroyer: Anyways… After this chapter, all the chapters for Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna will probably all be one-shots unless I feel like I should add more to that chapter which will be in the chapter title or something.**

 **Demonlic: CIAO CIAO!**


	6. Author Note

**Destroyer: Sorry about not uploading. I can't use the internet on my laptop.**

 **Felix: She had to get her whole entire laptop wiped including the chapter for Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna.**

 **Destroyer: Yeah... It may be a while until I can upload... Sorry, that even meant the rewritten versions of practically nearly all of my other KHR fanfics.**

 **Felix: She's sorry that she couldn't upload the next chapter and all the rewrites for some of her fanfictions are going to be completely wiped.**

 **Destroyer: So yeah... Ciao...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Note: There will be random AU changing in the chapters. It's because Destroyer can't think of anything else. She also forgot the ages of the two so it might be a bit random.**

 **~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **Tsuna: 12**

 **Kyoya: 14**

 **AU: Namimori Island (Destroyer was playing a game called Tomodachi Life and was trying to get Tsuna and Kyoya together. She already got herself and Jackson together.)**

Nuvola was playing Tomodachi Life and was trying to get Tsuna and Kyoya together (she wanted grandchildren).

"Ara! Nuvola-chan, are you playing Tomodachi Life?" Asked Nana appearing out of nowhere.

Nuvola didn't look away from the screen but Nana could hear her mumble yes.

Nana smiled and watched as Nuvola was waiting for the friendship/love thing to pop up on the apartment window of either Kyoya or Tsuna.

"Are you trying to get Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun together?" She asked as she set down a cup of tea in front of Nuvola.

Nuvola nodded her head.

Nana smiled even bigger (she also wanted to have grandchildren, even though she knows that Tsuna can't get pregnant in real life but in the game yes.)

"I'm home!" Said a voice from the front of the house.

Nana went to the voice with flowers trailing behind her.

Nuvola blinked at the flowers and decided not to question how a normal human can do that. (Even though she's a human herself.)

Tsuna and Kyoya walked into the living room with Nana walking behind them.

They saw Nuvola playing on her red/black 3DS playing Tomodachi Life.

"Maman, what are you playing?" Asked Tsuna looking over Nuvola's shoulder to see what she's playing.

"Tomodachi Life." She replied as she drank some of the tea. She's still waiting for the thing to pop up or at least a problem.

Tsuna blinked and looked at Kyoya silently asking him what Tomodachi Life is.

Kyoya shrugged and dragged Tsuna with him to their room. (The two are sleeping in the same room.)

Nuvola sighed and closed her 3DS as she was tired of waiting.

* * *

 **AU change: Tsuna's turns into a girl!**

"Maman." Said Tsuna as he knocked on Nuvola's door.

Tsuna heard footsteps coming towards the door and he saw Nuvola open the door rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Tsunayoshi? You woke me up in the morning…." Said Nuvola yawning slightly.

"Maman, Kyo-kun says that he wants to marry me but we can't since gay marriage isn't allowed yet." Said Tsuna blinking at her.

Nuvola stared at Tsuna for a few seconds and said "You do realise that the both of are you are too young to get married."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side and asked "We are?"

Nuvola face palmed and sighed.

"Tsunayoshi, do you want to be a girl?" She asked.

Tsuna nodded and replied "Kyo-kun says that only girls can get pregnant and I want to bare Kyo-kun's child!"

Nuvola blinked at what he said and thought 'Who taught Kyoya about pregnancy and about marriage? Does Tsunayoshi even know what being pregnant is about?'

"Maman?" Tsuna asked as she did not reply for a long ttime.

Nuvola snapped out of it and told Tsuna to come inside of her room.

Once the two were inside of her room, Nuvola went to go find something.

Nuvola finally found what she was looking for. It was a bullet.

She loaded the bullet into her gun which was sitting on the table in front of her bed.

"Tsunayoshi, what I'm going to shoot you is a female bullet which will turn you into a girl for…. 2 years or so." She said as she pointed the gun towards Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched at the gun pointed at him.

Nuvola shot him in the forehead with the bullet.

Tsuna fell down onto the floor with a loud thud.

Nuvola quickly made her escape after she wrote a note about what happened and jumped out of the window.

Nana and Kyoya ran into the room and saw Tsuna lying on the floor.

"Tsunayoshi/Tsu-kun!" Said the two as they rushed over to Tsuna.

Tsuna groaned as he woke up.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He asked with his voice a bit higher than usual.

The two noticed something was off with Tsuna.

Nana took Tsuna with her to Nuvola's bathroom to check.

Kyoya went to sit on Nuvola's bed and saw a note. He read it.

 **Kyoya/Nana, when you read this note. I jumped out of the window.**

 **Anyways, I shot Tsunayoshi with a female bullet which turns him into a girl for 2 years or so. Kyoya if you're reading this… Tsunayoshi wanted to marry you and give birth to you child.**

 **You bastard of a child, who taught you about marriage and pregnancy? That doesn't matter. I expect you to make Tsunayoshi pregnant and give me grandchildren.**

 **-Nuvola**

Kyoya blinked at the note and waited for Nana to finish checking up on Tsuna to give her the note.

The bathroom door opened and Tsuna and Nana came out of it.

Kyoya walked up to Nana and handed her the note.

Nana read through the note and trashed it.

"Tsu-kun! Now that you're a girl… You need to dress like a girl for 2 years or so!" Said Nana cheerfully as she dragged Tsuna out of the room to her room.

Kyoya shivered, he remembered that one time Nuvola made him wear a dress and to walk around with it on in public.

He never wants to wear a dress ever again.

"HIIIE! Nooooo! Kyo-kun help me!" Screamed Tsuna from Nana's room.

Kyoya shook his head and went to his and Tsuna's room to sleep.

He will not help Tsuna in this situation.

He really did not want to wear a dress. (Hell he didn't even know that Nuvola actually had dresses since she always seemed to be wearing a trench coat and black pants or wearing a large shirt which he doesn't know where it came from. He thinks its Cielo's shirt.)

* * *

 **Destroyer: Now that my laptop is fixed. I can start posting again.**

 **Jackson: But, everything on her laptop was completely wiped meaning that she'll have to re-install most things.**

 **Destroyer: Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 6

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **Tsuna: 12**

 **Kyoya: 14**

 **Note: The ages may change from like 12 to 4 years old depending on the AU and what age Destroyer wants them to be.**

 **AU: Tsuna and Kyoya take a visit to the Arcobaleno and stay there for a day!**

"Maman… My intuition says you're taking us to a place where we might get harmed…" Said Tsuna as himself, Kyoya and Nuvola were walking somewhere in the middle of a forest.

"Relax… I brought Destroyer there once and she completely loved it there." She replied as she kept on walking through the forest.

Tsuna sighed. If Destroyer loved it there, he might like it there. (Note: Destroyer is Kyoya's cousin and she's 6 years old in this story.)

"Also maman... What are you wearing?" Tsuna asked pointing to Nuvola's clothes.

They stopped for a bit and Nuvola looked at her clothes.

She was wearing what looked like a jungle explorer type of clothing except its purple.

"Is there a problem?" She asked back.

Tsuna shook his head and hid behind Kyoya. He does like cause chaos to other people and stuff but he does not like it when Nuvola gets pissed off.

They continued on walking and they had finally reached a large mansion in the forest.

"Well…. I'm leaving you two here with the Arcobaleno. The group that Reborn is in." Said Nuvola as she waved goodbye to Tsuna and Kyoya and jumped, disappearing.

Tsuna and Kyoya blinked at where Nuvola was and thought 'Did she just leave us in the middle of a forest?'

The doors from the mansion opened and a woman with a large puffy white hat walked out. (Note: I don't know Luce/Luche's personality at all. I'm just going to make it similar to Nana's.)

"Ara! You must be Tsuna-kun and Kyoya-kun?" The woman asked as she looked at the two boys.

Tsuna nodded and asked "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and replied "My name is Luce and I'm the leader of the Acrobaleno, nice to meet you."

Tsuna smiled and greeted her back.

Kyoya just nodded.

Luce took their hands and led them into the mansion.

"I'm sure you two know Reborn right?" She asked as she showed them around.

Both of them nodded remembering Reborn when they were young.

Luce smiled "That's great! We'll be meeting him first." She said as she dragged them off to find Reborn.

~ After a long time of walking in the mansion and trying to find Reborn who was in his room ~

"Reborn! We got some guests~" Sang Luce as she kicked down the door to Reborn's room (since her hands were full).

She didn't get a reply from Reborn.

She stood there with the two children and waited for a reply.

She got a soft snore instead.

Luce's smile turned a bit evil and a vein popped.

"You two… Why don't you go and explore the mansion while I'll be…. Talking with Reborn." Said Luce as she pushed the two out of Reborn's room.

The two blinked as the door shut and a few seconds later, they could hear Luce yelling at Reborn.

They looked at each other and ran down the hall.

 **AU change: Monster hunting (inspired from playing Dragomon Hunter which is still in beta I think).**

Tsuna got off the helicopter that took him to the recruitment trials of Vongola.

He looked around the place and saw other people who were trying to get recruited into Vongola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Said a voice from a few metres away from him.

Tsuna jogged to the person.

The person who had called his name was a man who looked a lot like him but older and he has different eye colours which were orange and purple (purple on the left and orange on the right).

The man looked at him with a smile and asked if he was Tsunayoshi which Tsuna said yes.

"My name is Hibari Cielo, it's nice to meet you." He greeted Tsuna with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hibari-san." Replied Tsuna.

"Just call me Cielo. I rather not be called by my last name since all my friends call me Cielo." Said Cielo as he ticked off some stuff off his clipboard.

Tsuna nodded.

"Here are the weapons that you will be using." Said Cielo as he turned around to face a chest.

He opened the chest and looked through the chest.

"You're using gloves to fight right?" He asked as he went through his chest looking for some gloves.

"Yes." Replied Tsuna waiting patiently for his weapons.

Cielo emerged from the chest holding a pair of gloves which were actually made of some special material that makes the punches hurt more.

"Here you go." Said Cielo handing Tsuna the gloves.

Tsuna smiled thanked him.

Cielo just nodded and said "Now, follow the path to where the instructor will be testing you… Oh and your instructor is a woman, she's my wife and if you get recruited… You'll be seeing us a lot."

Tsuna nodded and started to run to the place.

As soon as he reached the place, he saw other people either lying down or attacking the training dummy that was set out.

He saw a woman standing in the centre of the field looking bored at everything and everyone around her.

He approached the woman which in turn made the woman notice Tsuna's presence.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The woman was taller than him but was a bit under average for a woman, she had long black hair which was styled into a side ponytail. She had purple and orange eyes (purple on the right and orange on the left), she also had bangs which was in an M shape. She was also wearing armour which Tsuna never saw before and his intuition had said in his mind that this woman is the only person who'll be wearing this sort of armour. (Search up Code Nemesis from Elsword and that's the armour since I'm lazy to describe the armour but instead of the pink, it's purple.)

All Tsuna could do was nod.

The woman looked at him with a calculating eye, she was seeing if the boy in front of her would be a good asset to Vongola or not.

"Hm… You look weak but I cannot judge by how you look. Attack this training dummy and show me some skill… Also, my name is Hibari Nuvola." Said Nuvola gesturing to the training dummy near her.

Tsuna nodded and placed on his gloves and started to attack the dummy.

Without him knowing. His eyes turned orange and a flame appeared on his forehead which Nuvola noticed.

'Dying Will Flames… Sawada Tsunayoshi, since he's here… He doesn't know that he's the heir to Vongola, he probably knows a bit of his ancestor's past which was that he was in Vongola and he probably wants to follow his ancestor's footsteps.' Nuvola thought as she watched Tsuna charge up his X-Burner and shoot it at the dummy which incinerated it.

Nuvola smirked. This boy was interesting and maybe this boy can loosen up her son's cold heart and break his façade.

Tsuna panted and looked at Nuvola who was clapping.

"Since you burned that poor training dummy to a crisp… Try a real opponent that moves. Follow that path and you'll see giant marshmallows. Kill them." Said Nuvola who stopped clapping and looking at him with serious eyes before she went to look at the world with bored and uninterested eyes.

Seems like the conversation is done here.

He sighed and went off to kill those giant marshmallows. (Note: There aren't giant marshmallows in the game, I just changed it to marshmallows. They're actually mushrooms.)

 **Time skip to where Tsuna already killed the marshmallows and something big happens**

'Those marshmallows were annoying…' He thought as he finished off the last marshmallow.

Suddenly, there were loud screams from a bit further away from him.

He saw many of the people who wanted to be recruited run towards the training area.

He ran to the place where they were running from and saw a large dragon like monster.

He saw a girl who looked around two years older than him and strangely, she looked exactly like Nuvola.

"I can't believe I have to fight on my day off…" Mumbled the girl as she started to attack the dragon like monster.

"That girl there is my niece. Her name is Kitsune Destroyer." Said a voice standing next to him.

He turned around and saw Cielo and Nuvola.

Cielo looked at him and smiled.

"Seems like she's having some trouble…. No wait, she's not interested in this fight." Said Cielo looking at Destroyer fight.

Tsuna looked at Destroyer and saw her sitting down far away from the monster with some sort of large shield protecting her while she's eating.

"Kill the thing, Tsunayoshi." Said Nuvola looking at the monster with bored eyes as she walked towards Destroyer with the intent to eat with her.

Tsuna looked up to Cielo whom just shrugged and went to the same place as Nuvola.

'I feel like they're just using me…' Tsuna thought as he readied himself to fight against the dragon monster thing.

He attacked the monster (whose species is called Dragoyrn. Why? I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into mind).

 **(A/N: I'm going to attempt to type a battle scene, I'm not pretty good at them.)**

Tsuna kept on attacking the monster with his gloves that burned with Dying Will Flames (which of course, he doesn't actually know they're Dying Will Flames. He thinks they're magic flames… You know mages who can shoot fireballs and stuff).

As he kept on attacking, he noticed the Dragoyrn was about to do some kind of special attack (Hyper Inuition alerted him), he jumped back with the boast of his flames and saw the Dragoyrn try to slash at him with his long and large tail that the tip was covered in flames.

Tsuna knew that he wasn't going to be able to attack the Dragoyrn using close combat, so he needed to attack it with one of his long ranged attacks (Note: The only attacks I remember are X-Burner, XX-Burner, X-stream if I named it right and Axle something which I forgot the last bit of the name, if I remember correctly, he could use XX-Burner with Nuts/Natsu… So he can't use that right now.)

"Operation X." Whispered Tsuna.

"Yes boss." Said the voice from his headphones (Note: He's basically wearing a suit similar to Giotto's but white with the cloak which is the same as Giotto's but Nuts's version since it looks cooler and I wanted the original to be for Giotto.)

Tsuna flew up into the sky and charged up his X-Burner.

Cielo, Destroyer and Nuvola watched Tsuna charge up his X-Burner.

"His name is Tsunayoshi right?" Asked Destroyer watching as Tsuna burnt the Dragoyrn and defeat it.

Nuvola nodded.

Destroyer merely looked at Tsuna with interested eyes. 'He'll be able to melt Kyoya's heart…' She thought as she looked up and saw a helicopter fly downwards.

Tsuna panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Using X-Burner in the sky was still a bit difficult for him since he hasn't used that version of X-Burner in a while.

He watched as a boy around two years older than him jump off the helicopter and landing on his feet.

"That's my son, Hibari Kyoya." Said Nuvola suddenly appearing behind Tsuna which didn't give him a heart attack since he was still in HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode).

Tsuna looked at Kyoya and saw he was wearing a black mafia suit with a purple dress shirt under it (he still looks like the present Kyoya not TYL Kyoya.)

"Herbivore, were you the one that defeated it?" Kyoya demanded as he walked in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna shyly nodded.

"Kyoya, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Nuvola introducing Kyoya to Tsuna.

Kyoya nodded at Nuvola and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

He ripped the paper off and gave it to Tsuna.

"Good potential hunter. Recommended." Said Kyoya as he went to inspect the Dragoyrn,

Tsuna blinked at the piece of paper in his hands and looked up at Nuvola silently questioning her what he meant.

To only find out that Nuvola had disappeared to who knows where and in her place was Destroyer.

"Kyoya means that he's recommending you to the boss of Vongola who is the Ninth head of Vongola. If you give that paper to the boss, you'll have a high chance of being recruited." Explained Destroyer looking at him with bored eyes.

Tsuna nodded.

Destroyer pointed to the helicopter.

"Get on that and it will take you to Vongola City where the HQ is at. Talk to Hibird there and he'll tell you a bit about Vongola City and where you're supposed to go. He looks like Kyoya but with yellow hair and that he has yellow wings." Said Destroyer pushing him towards the helicopter.

Tsuna thanked Destroyer and went into the helicopter.

* * *

 **Destroyer: That was a long AU change. I'll make a fanfiction based off Dragomon Hunter except it'll be more different and because I don't remember some of the things the people say in the game since it's basically. Go to this person and get a mission, then go kill this thing, go harvest this thing, go kill a boss, level up your rank thing, etc.**

 **Jackson: Is it a fun game?**

 **Destroyer: Depends… It's boring at times since I've got no friends on the game.**

 **Jackson: Felix?**

 **Destroyer: Can't open Skype.**

 **Jackson: Oh…**

 **Destroyer: The fanfiction that's based off Dragomon Hunter will be named "Box Weapon Hunter". I can't think of good names, if you want… You can suggest a name or something.**

 **Jackson: Ciao!**

 **Destroyer: I'm not finished yet… I'll probably start updating a little slower than usual since assignments, exams and other stuff (like my mum telling me to go shopping with her. I hate shopping because she drags me to clothes shop and looks at the clothes and then buys only like two or three pieces of clothing after nearly 20 minutes of looking at the clothes. It's hell.)**

 **Jackson: Good luck.**

 **Destroyer: ….**

 **Jackson: Bye everyone!**

 **Destroyer: Jackson, you're on those happy pills again aren't you?**

 **Jackson: YEAH!**


	9. Chapter 7

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Ages ~**

 **Tsuna: 14**

 **Kyoya: 16**

 **AU: Neko Tsuna**

"Kyoya, Tsunayoshi and Nana. I want you to meet someone." Said Nuvola poking her head through the living room doorway.

The three mentioned people walked towards Nuvola and they saw a mini version of Nuvola standing next to her.

Nuvola patted her mini on the head and said "This is Kitsune Destroyer, she's my niece."

Destroyer looked at the three with bored and uninterested eyes before looking back onto her phone.

Tsuna smiled at Destroyer and said "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you!"

Destroyer nodded, not looking up from her phone.

Tsuna pouted and went to sulk in a corner since Destroyer didn't greet him back.

"Destroyer, you already know Kyoya so he doesn't need to introduce himself… Even though he won't do it anyways…" Nuvola said but mumbled the last bit.

Nana walked up to Destroyer and introduced herself which she got a nod in reply.

Nuvola frowned and said "Sorry about Destroyer, she's not the social type of person and that she won't listen to anyone either."

Nana tilted her head silently questioning her why.

Nuvola looked sad for a second before it disappeared replacing it with a bored look.

"She had a horrible past with some people killing her parents –whom she doesn't like- and experimenting on her." She said looking at Destroyer.

Tsuna came out from his corner and asked "If she doesn't listen to anyone… How is she here then?"

Nuvola blinked at Tsuna's question and thought.

She was about to answer until they could hear someone's phone ringing which the ringtone is the song unravel. (Note: I don't own the song.)

Destroyer answered it.

They tried to listen on the conversation that Destroyer and the unknown caller.

"As you wish…" Destroyer said before hanging up.

Destroyer looked at Tsuna and took out a gun.

'I have a feeling that something funny is going to happen…' Thought Nuvola as she watched Destroyer shoot Tsuna in the forehead with some kind of bullet.

'POOF'

Suddenly, a large cloud of blue smoke appeared.

"Success." Said Destroyer before putting the gun away.

They watched the cloud of smoke disappear and they saw Tsuna who had cat ears and tail.

Kyoya's eyes widen a bit.

Destroyer clicked her fingers.

Kyoya and Tsuna disappeared to their room.

'This is going to be fun… I'm hungry…' Thought Destroyer as she made her way to the kitchen leaving the two mothers behind.

~ Tsuna's room ~

"K-Kyo-kun! I can feel something on my head nya~" Said Tsuna patting his head.

Kyoya stared at him blanked and shoved Tsuna in front of a mirror.

"Hiiie! I'm a half cat half human!" Said Tsuna looking at his reflection

'So he's going to panic?' Kyoya thought.

"Cool! I always wanted to wreck chaos as a half cat before! I also remember who Destroyer was now!" Said Tsuna looking at Kyoya.

'We're going to go rob another sweets shop again… Damn Tsunayoshi and his addiction to sweets.' Thought Kyoya as he gets dragged off by Tsuna to go rob a sweets shop or possibly a pets shop or something.

 **Destroyer: Sorry for not uploading for a long time. I had been kind of busy.**

 **Jackson: She's also feeling kind of depressed for reasons which will remain unknown.**

 **Destroyer: I feel like killing (in real life).**

 **Jackson: …. Uhh…. I think I'll have to go get Michael to check up on her…**


	10. Chapter 8

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Ages ~**

 **Tsuna: 14**

 **Kyoya: 16**

 **Destroyer: 16**

(The AU is going to be slightly different from last time where Tsuna changes back to normal but Destroyer has arrived)

AU: Destroyer has arrived!

Destroyer was happily eating some fish that she found in the fridge.

Nana was smiling at Destroyer who seemed to like her cooking.

Nuvola was groaning at the bills in front of her.

The bills were things that Destroyer had brought with her (which mostly has stuff that she destroyed or she sent someone to the hospital.)

"We're back!" Shouted Tsuna from the doorway as he walked to the living room with Kyoya (who was holding two full bags of sweets).

"Welcome back Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun!" Greeted Nana as she took the sweets from Kyoya and went to put them who knows where.

Destroyer looked up from her food and nodded at them and went back to eating.

Tsuna smiled at her and went upstairs.

Kyoya went to sit next to Destroyer.

Destroyer finished eating her food and went back on her phone doing whatever.

Suddenly, they heard crashes from upstairs and a loud 'HIEE!'

Nuvola stopped doing her paperwork and went upstairs to see what was going on.

Nana just stayed in the kitchen cooking something.

The other two didn't care for what was going on upstairs at all.

Tsuna came downstairs holding a box filled with something.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! I got something for you!" Said Tsuna as he walked towards Destoryer holding the box while Nuvola walked behind him silently.

Destroyer looked at Tsuna with bored eyes.

Tsuna smiled at her and placed the box right in front of her.

Destroyer wordlessly opened the box and saw a lot of different types of cakes.

"Mine?" She asked as she kept on staring at the box.

"Yep! All for Nee-chan! Nii-chan ordered it and sent it to the house a few days ago along with its own freezer!" Said Tsuna as he grinned.

Suddenly, Destoryer disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and in her place was a small chibi form of her. (I got the idea from Himouto Umaru-chan!)

"Yatta! Cake! Cake!" She yelled as she dived into the box and started eating all the cake.

"Her personality completely changed…" Said Nuvola as she watched Destroyer devour all the cakes in the box.

 **Destroyer: Sorry if this was kind of late… I was busy doing a script for a roleplay I was going to do and then decided to take a break and write this.**


	11. Chapter 9

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Ages ~**

 **Tsuna: 14**

 **Kyoya: 16**

 **Destroyer: 16**

 **Jackson: 16**

 **AU: Maid Cafe**

"Maid café?" asked Tsuna looking at Nuvola and Nana with curious eyes.

"Yep! Nuvola and I thought that you, Destroyer, Kyoya and Ja-kun should do a maid café!" Said Nana cheerfully.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan's coming back?!" Asked Tsuna as he started to jump up and down.

Nana nodded with a large smile on her face and went to the kitchen to cook a welcoming back feast for Jackson.

Nuvola sighed.

"Tsunayoshi, you can decide who's doing what in the maid café, but you need two waiters/waitress and two cooks." Said Nuvola as she headed up to her room to go sleep.

'Hm… I know that Kyo-kun is quite good at cooking… Nee-chan, bad idea and Nii-chan cooks really well! I cook quite well thanks to mama but I think Nii-chan and Kyo-kun should be the cooks! Nee-chan and I can be the waiter and waitress… Now to somehow get her in a maid outfit…' He thought as he walked upstairs to Destroyer's room (which is also where Tsuna and Kyoya sleep).

"Nee-chan? Kyo-kun?" Questioned Tsuna as he opened the door.

What he saw nearly made him want to laugh out loud.

Destroyer was somehow hanging upside down from the ceiling with some kind of rope attached to her leg while Kyoya was on the ground face flat with Jackson standing on top of him trying to reach Destroyer.

'When did Nii-chan get here?' He thought as he went into the room.

He tackled Jackson completing forgetting that Kyoya was still on the ground.

He tripped over Kyoya's foot and fell on top of Kyoya with Jackson (who managed to grab Destroyer) fall on top of him which then caused Destroyer to fall as well.

It was human dog pile with Destroyer sitting on top not caring at all that she's crushing the people under her.

"How… Does… She… Weigh…. So… Much?!" Exclaimed Tsuna who was getting crushed.

"I'm not fat, I only weigh a lot for reasons which shall remain unknown until the next time I feel like putting it in a chapter and thought of the reasons since I forgot it." Said Destroyer as she broke the 4th in the middle of her sentence.

"Don't break the 4th wall. It's bad." Scolded Jackson who lifted up Destroyer and threw her onto the bed.

The rest managed to get off of each other except for Tsuna who tripped on a banana peel and fell onto Kyoya and accidently kissing him on the lips.

Destroyer started to fangirl and take pictures while screaming "1827! 1827!"

Jackson just sighed.

Tsuna got off Kyoya and was blushing a lot.

"Eto… I got something to say." Said Tsuna who wasn't looking at Kyoya in the eyes.

Destroyer put away her camera into some unknown dimension pocket thing.

Jackson sat down next to Destroyer.

Kyoya just leaned against a wall.

"Okay! Mama decided that we should do a maid café!" Said Tsuna cheerfully.

Destroyer groaned at the thought of wearing a maid outfit (she could tolerate crowding for a long period of time).

Jackson smiled at Tsuna thinking it would be a good idea since Destroyer would be able to socialise for once in her life to other people other than himself, Kyoya and Tsuna.

Kyoya didn't disagree on this matter since he knew that Tsuna knows that he can't tolerate crowding and will possibly put him as a cook.

"Do any of you disagree?" He asked.

Destroyer was about to say something only to be knocked unconscious by Jackson who had a tranquilizer on him.

"Nii-chan, why do you have a tranquilizer?" Asked tsuna.

"My group of friends each have a bunch of tranquilizer darts and a gun since I know that Destroyer can get very destructive." Explained Jackson.

Tsuna nodded.

"Give me some." Demanded Kyoya.

Jackson shrugged and gave him a tranquilizer gun and a bunch of darts.

"Here's a pouch to put them in. It's like a huge storage unit, it'll be really cool if someone could make a small box that can hold items no matter how big they are!" Said Jackson as he handed him the pouch.

 **The next day**

"I cannot believe you managed to get me into this stupid outfit…" Grumbled Destroyer looking at her outfit. (Since I suck at clothes describing, it's like Kaichou wa Maid-sama outfit which Misaki wears as a maid.)

"Why am I in a maid outfit?" Asked Tsuna as he twirled around and fiddled with his skirt.

Jackson shrugged.

"Cute…" Mumbled Kyoya.

"I'm cute?" Asked Tsuna as he faced Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded.

Tsuna smiled and started jumping up and down.

"Can I get out of this outfit? I don't like it at all." Complained Destroyer.

Jackson shook his head and went over to Destroyer and whispered something into her ear.

Destroyer looked at him with sparkling eyes and asked "Really?"

"Yes." Replied Jackson.

Destroyer took out her kitsune mask and put it on the side of her head.

Tsuna nodded and clapped his hands and smiled.

"Let's get started!" He said with a huge smile.

The Hibari twins nodded and Jackson smiled at him.

 **~ Serving the customers ~**

 **~ Destroyer Style ~**

Destroyer looked at the people she was serving and smiled at them.

"Welcome to our maid café! Is there anything you would like?" She asked.

The people who she was serving were female.

"Um… C-Can we get this strawberry short cake w-with s-some chocolate milkshake?" Asked one of the girls as she blushed slightly.

Destroyer looked at her and nodded.

"Of course! Is that all you wanted?" She said.

The two girls nodded and Destroyer left to give the order to Jackson.

"Destroyer, you're still good at acting aren't you?" Questioned Jackson as he took the order and started to bake two strawberry short cake and making two chocolate milkshakes.

"Yes, I don't really like this personality but it'll have to do for today." Said Destroyer as she took a piece of pocky from Jackson who offered it to her and nibbled on it.

Jackson smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before going back to work.

Destroyer left to serve other customers.

 **~ Serving the customers ~**

 **~ Tsuna Style ~**

"Welcome to my maid café!" Said Tsuna cheerfully at Reborn, Mukuro and Chrome.

"Bossu, are you the owner of this café…?" Asked Chrome quietly.

Tsuna nodded at her.

"So what does Reborn and Chrome-chan want?" Asked Tsuna completely disregarding Mukuro who had started to sulk.

"Espresso." Said Reborn tilting his fedora a bit due to Tsuna's cuteness and the bunnies that are spawning in the background with flowers popping up around Tsuna. He fighted the urge to poke one of the flowers to see what it is.

"Chocolate cake please…" Said Chrome shyly.

Tsuna nodded and was about to walk away until Chrome had said that Mukuro isn't eating much which caused Tsuna to go into Mother Hen mode (got this idea from another fanfiction) and started to ask Mukuro what he wanted to eat.

"Two pieces of chocolate cake and one chocolate milkshake." Said Mukuro as he got out of his sulking corner.

Tsuna happily nodded and went to give his order to Kyoya. (Both Kyoya and Jackson are on the same level as cooking and Destroyer and Tsuna decided to choose who they want to give their orders to.)

* * *

 **Destroyer: Sorry this took so long. I'm kind of busy making a manga using Comipo! Also, my internet kept on dying at random parts which was annoying.**

 **Jackson: She's sorry about that and the manga that she's working on is a manga for Demonlic but it'd different from the original Demonlic story (which she hasn't decided yet).**

 **Destroyer: Yeah… Once I'm finished with making the manga, I'll possibly post it on DevianArt.**

 **Jackson: I hope you enjoy this chapter! You can also suggest an AU for Destroyer but remember the main pairing is 1827. She really likes it.**

 **Destroyer: I'm going to take a nap or something, I didn't sleep at all for the past week.**


	12. Chapter 10

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Ages ~**

 **Tsuna: 14**

 **Kyoya: 16**

 **Jackson: 16**

 **Destroyer: 16**

 **Chrome: 14**

 **Mukuro: 15 (realised that Mukuro is actually one year younger than Kyoya)**

 **AU: Vongola Z (inspired by the many fanfictions of PowerPuff Girls and PowerPuff Girls Z)**

Tsuna was skipping down the street with some bags of candy in his hands. He was humming a song.

As he skipped he saw I-Pin was about to get hit with a white light.

"I-Pin! Watch out!" He shouted as he covered I-Pin with his body to shield her from the white light.

"Hyper Decimo!" He shouted as he started to transform (Note: He transforms like Momoko when she transforms).

As the transformation complete, he was wearing what looked like Vongola's Primo's suit but was white and the cloak was exactly the same as Natsu/Nuts's defence form.

Tsuna looked at himself and noticed his bags of candy had disappeared and now he was wearing gloves (the X-Glove Ver Vongola Ring. Also Tsuna's not part of the mafia in this AU.)

"I look…. COOL!" Said Tsuna as he started to jump up and down.

"Tsu-nii looks cool!" Said I-Pin (Note: Pretend that I-Pin mastered Japanese. I can't be bothered with Chinese).

Tsuna smiled at her.

 **Somewhere else in the town**

Nagi was sitting on a bench in the park watching the park with wary eyes.

'I wonder how Mukuro-niisama is doing…' She thought as she looked at the kids playing.

She smiled softly until she saw a white beam going towards one of the children.

"Watch out!" She shouted as she covered the kid.

"Rolling Chrome!" She shouted as he started to transform.

Once the transformation was complete she was wearing a purple dress and her eye patch was gone. She was holding a trident. (Note: I had no clue what Chrome should wear so yeah.)

"Miss you look pretty!" Said the kid she saved.

Chrome blinked and she created an illusion mirror and gasped as she looked at herself.

She saw that her other eye came back.

She smiled at the child and patted his head.

 **Somewhere in a manga store where Destroyer is reading yaoi manga**

Destroyer was drooling over some yaoi manga she was reading until she felt some weird magic thing heading towards the store.

She ran outside and saw a white beam.

'If that thing is dangerous and hits my yaoi manga store! I'm going to get killed by all the yaoi fans in Namimori since this is the only store that sells yaoi manga! I don't want die by their hands, I might as well die by that beam thing.' She thought as she threw herself towards it.

"Powered Delta!" She shouted.

As her transformation was complete, she was wearing a kimono and she had white fox ears and nine fox tails, she was holding a battle axe (I got a picture of it and the design is kind of simple).

"Why do I have Jessifang's battle axe? Where's my spear? Where's my scythe?" She asked herself.

Her weapon started to glow and it changed to a spear and then to a scythe.

Her eyes twinkled a bit.

She smirked and made her weapon disappeared.

She went back into the manga store and kept on reading her yaoi manga and ignored people staring at her ears and tails.

She didn't notice that she had a belt with a small round thing that had the letter V on it. She also didn't notice that she was wearing gloves and that one of them had the letter V on it.

 **Sometime later**

Nagi, Destroyer and Tsuna were all at Tsuna's house sitting in his living room.

"So you got hit by that weird white beam thing?" Asked Destroyer who was leaning against a wall.

Nagi and Tsuna nodded.

"Alright… So after getting hit by that white light, we transformed." Said Destroyer.

They nodded again.

Destroyer took out the round thing off her belt and opened it.

"This thing looks to be a communication of some sorts as well can be something that makes us transform." Said Destroyer analysing it a bit.

She stared at it and fell asleep.

Nagi and Tsuna looked at each other and sighed.

"We should let her sleep." Said Tsuna.

Nagi nodded.

"We should go ask Maman if she knows anything about this." Said Tsuna.

Nagi nodded and followed Tsuna out of the room.

Once they left the room, Destroyer woke up and closed the device.

She ruffled her hair a bit and sighed.

"I need to get home and finish packing my stuff to go to New Townsville." She mumbled to herself as she opened the window and climbed out.

 **Destroyer: Sorry that it was cut off there. I just can't think of anything else.**

 **Jackson: She keeps getting ideas for a chapter but then it keeps changing.**

 **Destroyer: Yeah. I'm also planning on creating another story for PowerPuff Girls Z. It's going to be a rewrite from my old PPGZ fanfiction called Demonlic Z. The title's going to be the same but it'll be slightly different. It'll be 'Demonlic Z: Generation 10'. That's the new title.**

 **Jackson: It's going to feature KHR characters in it but it won't be a crossover because Destroyer plans on modifying their personalities a little bit (not a lot that it'll someone completely different) and they are just going to be side characters.**

 **Destroyer: Yep. Also, just to say something about Demonlic. I don't think they appeared in any of my stories but there are more members in Demonlic. There are nine now including the other members that have been shown. I think I placed them in my bio… No wait, I didn't place the ninth member of Demonlic.**

 **Jackson: The members in Demonlic that have appeared in other stories are myself, Destroyer, Quinn, Felix, Nathan, Michael and Regal I think…**

 **Destroyer: I don't know nor do I care.**

 **Jackson: I wasn't asking you but the other members of Demonlic are Miracle and Xilef. I don't even remember if Xilef was shown in the other stories… I think she was featured as a member of Angenic…**

 **Destroyer: She was featured as a member of Angenic but I erased Angenic but kept Xilef.**

 **Jackson: I see…. Anyways, Miracle is Michael's younger twin sister. Miracle is actually the author in real life but her personality is bit more different than her real self. She made Miracle a bit more childish and Miracle isn't her real name.**

 **Destroyer: There's also something else about Demonlic. They have a bio, except for Quinn. Forgot to finish him and never bothered to either. He's just a brat anyways. I forget about him a lot.**

 **Quinn: HEY!**

 **Destroyer: Shut up. Anyways, I have a nearly completed bio of Demonlic (since I can't be bothered with Quinn). I'll put it in my profile page so you guys can read it to find more about Demonlic. I haven't finished it but it's nearly done. It's around 90% complete currently.**

 **Jackson: That's all we have to say.**

 **Destroyer: Ciao!**

 **Quinn: Are you two ignoring me?!**

 **Destroyer: Shut up.**


	13. Chapter 11

**~ Adventures of a Skylark and Tuna ~**

 **~ Ages ~**

Tsuna: 16

Kyoya: 18

Destroyer: 18

Jackson: 18

 **AU: Destroyer snaps**

Tsuna was stuffing himself with his endless supply of strawberry short cake until suddenly he stopped.

Destroyer looked up from her book.

"Tsu-chan, is there something the matter?" She asked with a bit of worry swimming in her eyes.

Tsuna blinked and shook his head.

"I'm thinking of making a club but I don't know what it should be about." He said pouting.

Destroyer stared at him and said "Why not create a club called Vongola and help the town with your friends."

Tsuna looked at Destroyer and nodded his head.

"That's a really good idea! I should go tell Kyo-kun about this! After all he's the one that manages the clubs.' He said before running out of the living room and into his room. (Note: Tsuna shares his room with Kyoya while Jackson sleeps in another room with Destroyer who rarely sleeps. Destroyer has weird sleeping habits, one minute she's in her bed, the next she's in a cardboard.)

Destroyer blinked and went back to reading her book.

'I'm hungry. I'll have to wait for Tsu-chan to come back down and make something for me to eat.' She thought. (Note: Tsuna, Kyoya, Destroyer and Jackson are living in the same house but they're not living with Nuvola and Nana because Destroyer thought it'll be a good idea for the four of them to live somewhere else. They're living in the mansion Destroyer owned which is in Namimori forest. Don't ask how Destroyer owns a mansion.)

As Destroyer kept on reading her book, she could hear crashes from upstairs.

Then suddenly, the ceiling broke with Kyoya and Tsuna falling.

Destroyer's right eye twitched.

"Kyo-kun! I want to make this club! I don't care if you think it's pointless! I want! I want!" Tsuna whined as he started to fight Kyoya. He was in HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode).

Kyoya growled. He didn't want Tsuna to make a club since it meant less time with Tsunayoshi to himself.

He dodged the flaming punch from Tsuna which hit the wall behind him.

Destroyer started to twitch.

Kyoya took out his tonfas and enflamed them with his Cloud flames.

Jackson walked into the room, only to see Destroyer looking pissed before walking out thinking 'I'm not going in there.'

Kyoya ran towards Tsuna with bloodlust rolling off him.

Kyoya attempted to hit Tsuna only to miss and instead broke one of Miracle's computers that was recently fixed. (Note: Every time someone else from Demonlic other than Destroyer and Jackson, I'll put their bio after the chapter is done.)

Destroyer snapped.

Destroyer took out a tranquilizer and shot them.

They both fell down.

She took the both of them by their collars and threw them outside of the mansion and slammed the door.

When she slammed the door, Kyoya and Tsuna woke up.

They heard the lock click as well as a whirring noise.

They saw the mansion go into lock down.

The both of them looked at each other and paled once they saw Destroyer through one of the windows glaring at them with both of her eyes glowing purple (Note: Her eyes are orange and purple but now both of them are purple. They only glow purple when she's angry.)

They ran away from the mansion not wanting to feel the wrath of Destroyer.

'No wonder she has a nickname called Wrath.' They both thought as they ran into the town of Namimori.

 **Miracle: Hi, my name's Miracle. Here's my bio**

 **Name: Miracle**

 **Nickname: Mira**

 **Last name: Taiyo**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: August 26** **th**

 **Personality: slightly cold, aloof, slightly dark, childish,**

 **Family: Michael (older twin brother), Sole (father), Seira (mother), Destroyer (cousin) and Kyoya (cousin)**

 **Background: Mira was only 1 during the time, she was taken away from her home by a group of scientists but her parents and older twin brother were there. The scientists had Michael at gun point and had said if you want your son to be alive, give us the daughter.**

 **They couldn't decide since they both treasure the twins greatly but they chose Michael over Mira since they knew that Mira will be alive and they promised her that they will find her and get her back. Mira knew this as Seira had communicated to her via telepathy.**

 **She got experimented on as the same as Destroyer.**

 **She had lost her memories of her family and friends but she could vaguely remember Michael which meant that she loved Michael a lot.**

 **Miracle: That's my bio. Looks like Michael will also be placed in here. He was introduced in Vongola's Heirs but his bio will be here.**

 **Name: Michael**

 **Nickname: Mi-kun (Mira)**

 **Last name: Taiyo**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: August 26** **th**

 **Personality: Caring, nice, slightly naïve and slightly childish (when it comes to Mira)**

 **Family: Mira (younger twin sister), Sole (father), Seira (mother), Destroyer (cousin) and Kyoya (cousin)**

 **Background: When Michael was one years old, he got his younger twin sister taken away from him. Due to that event happening right in front of his eyes, he started to no longer trust his parents. He usually wanted the Hibari family to take care of him because his trust issue with his parents.**

 **Once Mira was found, he found out she couldn't remember him or anyone that she knew. He started to hate his parents thinking it was his parents' fault that Mira became like this. It also included the fact that Mira's appearance changed slightly as her hair and eye color were completely black when they were supposed to be brown (hair color) and yellow (eye color).**

 **He then found out that his parents were trying very hard to get Mira back to normal thanks to Nuvola and Cielo telling him. He started to trust his parents a bit but he didn't trust them with Mira's wellbeing which he himself took care of.**

 **Michael had found out how to get Mira's memories and old appearance back but it had to take a while to get the materials but with the help of Destroyer, he managed to get them in around two to three months' time.**

 **Michael: That's my bio!**

 **Destroyer: Sorry if the chapter's short. Sorry for updating late. I got so many assessments that I didn't get a lot of time to do the chapter. Also, starting tomorrow, Miracle (Also is Destroyer) will be managing a club in her school so she won't have much time (probably).**

 **Miracle: Sorry if it's confusing on how Destroyer calls the author which is us two (in real life, we're one and the same). From now on, the author will be me.**

 **Destroyer: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Author Note: Sorry

Miracle: Hey guys, sorry to say this but this story will be on hiatus for a while. The reason is that I have a huge project for my Gaming Youtube channel and also because Term 2 of school started. I might have to discontinue this story but if I have tom I'll put it up for adoption if you guys want me to. Sorry that this story has to go on hiatus. If this story does go up for adoption, the main pairing will always be 1827, also if the story does go up for adoption. Do not use my OCs (Original Character). You must exclude them from the fanfiction and they're not really that important since the chapters are all just different AUs (Alternative Universes). Sorry for not updating. That's all I have to say.


End file.
